


Watch Me Make 'Em Bow

by childofthemuses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO, ABO dynamics, Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Ass Slapping, Begging, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Collars, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotions, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Forced Orgasm, Groping, Hickies, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mind Games, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Panty Sniffing, Pervert Lance, Possessive Lance (Voltron), Public Masturbation, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Scent Kink, Sex, Shameless Smut, Soft sex, Spanking, Stripping, Sub Keith (Voltron), Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), Wrecked Keith, and it'll only go downhill from here, as wholesome sex as possible..., ass pinching, ass worship, desperate Keith, dubcon, keith is weak guys, klance, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthemuses/pseuds/childofthemuses
Summary: Lance is a frustrated alpha stuck in space, a million miles away from an omega.Or so he thinks...After an awkward moment during training, Lance realises that an omega might be closer than he first thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm back with a brand-spanking new piece of smut. Hopefully heavy on the spanking, in due course...  
> Piece title from Billie Eilish's 'You Should See Me In A Crown'.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Being stuck in space, millions of miles away from Earth and like-minded individuals, was starting to grate on Lance.

If he had the choice, of _course_ he would pick joining Voltron. A hundred times over.

But…

Okay, he’ll put it plain.

God _damn_ ithe was horny.

He growled low in his throat as he thrust into his hand, chasing a decent orgasm for what must have been the 3rd time today. He was frustrated and pent up, no amount of masturbation satisfying enough to scratch his itch. The only distraction he had managed in recent weeks was the call to duty when the Galra were attacking.

 _Typical_ the Galra didn’t have the common decency to go attacking some defenceless planet today.

Or yesterday.

Or the day before…

Not that he would wish an attack on anybody – but what were the Galra playing at? They were supposed to be the big bad bosses of the universe: what were they doing, sitting on their asses and twiddling their thumbs?

He huffed an aggravated sigh and gave up, yet again. His cock was flush and angry-looking, desperate to bury itself deep in a squirming omega, to swell up and knot them while they lay mewling beneath him.

“Me too, buddy,” Lance sighed, grabbing a tissue to wipe off his hands, “Me too.”

He groaned as he heard Shiro’s voice over the intercom: “Paladins, make your way to the training deck immediately.” Willing his erection and his frustration away, Lance stood and hastily pulled on his paladin armour.

The team arrived one after another onto the training platform in various states: Shiro prim and proper as always, Hunk smelling heavenly of baking, Pidge with heavy circles hanging under their eyes.

“Late night?” Lance asked with a smirk.

They nodded pitifully. “I think my sleeping pattern has completely shifted trying to crack the code on the latest Galra prisoner reports. And by shifted, I mean winked completely out of existence.”

Lance eyed Shiro carefully, his arms crossed taught across his chest, “Well something tells me we’re about to get tired out…”

And then, there was Keith.

Keith, who had clearly already been here conducting training of his own. Keith, who was c _learly_ irritated that his session had been interrupted. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail to keep that stupid mullet off of his sweaty neck, fringe a mess of fly-aways, arms crossed as he leaned against a wall and kept his sights on Shiro. From here, Lance was certain he could see the guy pouting.

What a baby.

As a team, the paladins got on relatively well once they got over the initial clashes of personality. They were lucky with the composition: Hunk and Pidge were Betas, content to carry on and do their own thing. Even luckier still was the fact that Shiro was mated. If he wasn’t he and Lance would likely have been butting heads every two seconds, the scent of testosterone like ozone before a storm. The only two Alphas on the team would likely have ended up ripping each other’s throats out, _especially_ if there were an available omega around.

So, lucky for them that Shiro was mated.

And unlucky for him that there were no omegas about…

But best not to go down that train of thought right now.

There was one mystery on the team, however. And that was Keith Kogane.

The paladins had absolutely no idea w _hat_ Keith was: alpha, beta, omega? It was rude to ask out right however, and every time they had tried to lead the conversation down that path Keith either changed the subject or simply walked off. Lance suspected another Alpha with the amount of bickering between the two of them: Keith was a hard headed guy, an alpha if he ever saw one. Luckily their fighting hadn’t gone beyond bickering yet: though Lance expected the truth to be in the pudding if the two of them were ever stuck with an omega together. He was pretty sure the two would come to blows.

And he was pretty sure he was desperate enough to win.

“Right team,” Shiro said loudly, snapping them all to attention. “We’ve had a nice few days of rest – it’s time to get back to training to make sure we’re ready whenever the Galra attack again.”

A resounding chorus of groans but Shiro waved them off, “No ifs or buts – we all know how important keeping on top of our training is.”

They were paired off for various grappling techniques, changing into tank tops and leggings to work on hand to hand combat. Pidge and Keith on one side of the room, Lance and Hunk on the other. Pidge wasn’t great at physical combat and had Keith tutoring them in what steps they could take to gain the advantage. Hunk and Lance were learning how to counteract the other’s abilities: Hunk’s sheer size and strength versus Lance’s agility and quick movements. Every now and again, when one managed to pin the other, they would burst into laughter and clap each other on the back, Lance cheekily winking at Hunk whilst he slapped his ass.

“Lance!” Hunk would roll his eyes and tackle the blue paladin, and the two would burst into fits of laughter again until a stern look from Shiro would silence them and get them back to work.

They carried on like this for some time before Shiro called them to switch. Hunk’s face turned ashen.

“I don’t want to go up against Keith – he’ll _slaughter_ me. You go.”

“No way man,” Lance said, his ego too fragile to be thrown down into the mat by Keith yet again. “I went last time.”

“I’ll bake you a batch of those cookies you like…”

Lance’s gut fell, growling loudly at him at the mere idea. He glared at Hunk, “Two batches. _And_ a milkshake from Kalternecker.”

Hunk grinned and extended his hand, “Deal.”

Lance huffed as he gripped Hunk’s hand and they shook on it. He knew he had gotten a rough end of the deal, but his mind was clouded by the thought of cookies. It wasn’t his fault.

What can he say, he was a weak man.

His mouth grew dry as he approached Keith. The red paladin was drinking from a water pouch, dragging a forearm across his sweaty brow, whisking his fringe to the side. Lance felt his eyes dragging across Keith’s body: the cords of strong muscle under slim arms, how tight that black tank top was against his chest. Keith stood as he approached, turning his back on him to put his stuff down.

Damn, that ass.

What Lance would-

He felt the coil of arousal in his gut and quickly forced himself from that train of thought – there couldn’t be a worse time to pop a boner than in these leggings.

Keith pulled at his ponytail, going to retie it but dropping his hair tie on the ground. He bent over to retrieve it and Lance practically ascended to heaven then and there. Keith’s ass was high in the air, ready for the taking, and his mouth watered at the thought. God, he couldn’t describe how badly he wanted to run his hands over it, dig his fingers in, slap it to feel it jiggle-

Keith turned back to him as he brought his hair up into another ponytail and Lance’s face turned red as he stammered, “I-erm, I need to take a leak!”

That earned him a shrug from Keith, confused why Lance was telling him and not just going.

Lance fled the scene and stood in the bathroom for a few minutes, taking soothing deep breaths and splashing his face with water. Where was this all coming from? Jesus, he knew he was horny – but this was a new low. Fantasising about a team mate that he could barely stand.

He eyes his reflection with resolve, “You’re going to get yourself together, and stop acting like a horny idiot.”

His reflection stared back at him, not wielding any answers to his situation. With a sigh he dried his face and reluctantly returned to the training room.

Keith was doing stretches as Lance appeared, trying to keep limber in his absence. He raised an eyebrow as Lance edged closer cautiously, “You scared about how badly I’m going to whoop your ass”?

Ah good, bickering. This was a good way to distract himself from his traitorous thoughts.

“As if,” Lance scoffs, running through some quick stretches. “Just giving you ample time to prepare yourself for the smackdown of the century.”

Keith rolled his eyes, crouching down into his fighting stance. “Why don’t you shut up and try to put your money where your mouth is?”

And things returned to normal, for a time.

The pair grappled, Keith pushing him hard and making his breath turn ragged. Jesus, the red paladin was fast. Lance would think that he was a step ahead only to find out Keith was reading him like a book, thwarting Lance’s attacks each and every time. His back hit the mat over and over in defeat, forcing himself back to his feet in the hopes of wiping Keith’s smug smirk from his face.

“You don’t know when to quit,” Keith goaded. Lance scowled, taking a small amount of pride from how hard Keith fighting to keep his breaths even. At least he wasn’t going down without a fight.

“I could do this all day.”

Shiro called an end to the session, telling everyone what good work they had done and to go enjoy a relaxing evening.

Keith began to move away and Lance called, “Going running with your tail between your legs, Keithy?”

Keith turned back to him and glared. “Figured we should stop before you break.”

Lance felt his nostrils flare as anger rose up at the words. “I don't break easy - lets go again.”

“Why would I do that?”

“We could make it interesting…”

He saw Keith’s interest pique, how he paused and regarded Lance with steady eyes. “How so?”

Lance considers a moment, “How about…loser has to help Coran clean the cryo-pods for a week.”

It’s in the subtle curl of Keith’s lip that Lance knows that he’s hooked him. “You’re on.”

Lance blinks, preparing another witty retort, and suddenly Keith is up in his face. His wrist is grabbed as he steps back in surprise, eyes widening in shock. Keith twists his wrist viciously, turning Lance and pushing him to his knees, keeping a tight grip and pulling his arm against his back. Keith presses his weight against a squirming Lance, incapable of moving unless he wants to risk a broken arm.

“No fair!” He cries, “We hadn’t started.”

“Submit,” Keith says with humour in his voice, counteracting each one of Lance’s futile struggles.

“That’s cheating-”

“ _Submit,”_ Keith presses with a cruel twist of Lance’s wrist.

The blue paladin breathes out a deep breath of defeat. “Fine, fine – you win.”

Keith if off him in a moment, stepping back with a smirk. “Enjoy cleaning the cryo-pods. Maybe you’ll get me next time.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance grumbles, too butt-hurt to retort. He heads back to the bench, feeling the look of dejection weighing down his face. Goddamn it, he really thought he was getting better.

Keith sees the expression and feels a coil of guilt at the look. Without words, he claps a hand to Lance’s shoulder as some kind of silent encouragement.

Lance’s body moves before his brain does.

As Keith’s hand makes contact with his skin, Lance is turning, already preparing his signature wink. His hand flies and claps across Keith’s ass cheeks, the sound echoing in the vacated training room.

Lance’s brain short circuits: did he _seriously_ just do that?!

“Kei-” He stops as he takes the red paladin’s expression.

Keith looks outraged: his cheeks flaming redder than his lion. His eyes are wide with shock and he’s standing stock still. There’s a strange scent in the air, something familiar that Lance can’t put his finger on. “Sorry, I-”

“Forget about it,” Keith snaps and turns, hurrying out of the training room before Lance can try and get another word out. 

Lance stands stunned for a moment, unsure what to do. Should he follow Keith to actually get an apology out? What was that all about – he didn’t _mean_ to, it was just a knee jerk reaction…

Trying to shrug it off Lance grabs his stuff and leaves, stopping by his room to grab his shower caddy. All this sweating had left him sticky and irritable: he was in desperate need of a wash.

What strikes him first as he enters the changing area is the heat: the coils of steam curling in from the showers, the rush of water on tile. Damn, he really wanted a quiet shower by himself – he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone.

What strikes him next is the sound…

He can hear…moaning?

He freezes: no, no way that’s what that is. But the more he listens to the ragged noises, the more he’s sure that’s what he’s hearing. Someone – a _male_ someone – is moaning very loudly in the showers. He tries to swallow around the lump in his throat, uncertain if he should slink out without anyone knowing any better.

Finally, he’s struck by the _smell._

Holy crap, the whole place smells of _omega._

Not _just_ omega: horny, _wet_ omega.

His mouth grows dry as he feels his cock springing to attention in his leggings. Where had this come from – who was it?

The moans are being punctuated by little pants of breath, almost discernible amongst the spray of the showers but Lance catches it. He looks down to see a pile of clothes hastily left on the changing room benches.

_There._

He catches more of that scent and his vision whites out, his body making decisions of its own as he surges towards the pile of clothes, searching through the fabrics for whatever the source of that smell is.

He throws a pair of leggings to the side and the scent increases tenfold as he spies a pair of black boxers. He should be absolutely mortified with himself as he snatches the underwear and brings them to his nose to take a deep inhale.

God – that is _heaven._

The underwear is still wet, the slick gracing them shiny and fresh. His cock is straining at this point, and Lance’s hand goes into his leggings to relieve some of the pressure, humping into his hand as he still breathes in that heady scent. He’s practically drooling at this point, rubbing his nose into the fabric as far as it can go, gulping air down to savour the scent he had missed to much since Earth.

The moans are starting to rise in volume now, echoing off of the tiled walls. Lance growls low in his throat, head whipping towards the noise. Boxers still gripped in his hand he steps closer to the shower room, peeking a head around the entrance.

He almost collapses, then and there.

If he went blind right now, he wouldn’t care as long as this was the last thing he saw.

Keith, crouched on his knees under the stream of hot water. One hand braced out against the wall, the other fingering himself as far as he can reach, moaning becoming unrestrained. His hips are grinding down on his fingers, trying to move faster, searching for something bigger.

Lance has to grip the door frame to keep from surging forwards and taking what he has been dreaming of for months.

After all this time craving the soft flesh of an omega – there’s been one right here all this time? He should feel like an idiot for his stupidity, but right now he can’t think beyond the heat in his gut and the pulse of his cock.

Keith looks good enough to eat…

Lance’s hand returns to his cock, moving in rhythm to the speed Keith has set. Those boxers are still held close to his nose, breathing Keith’s scent with every ragged breath. He bites a lip to keep from being noticed: he knows that if Keith’s dark eyes fall on him now, he’ll lose control of himself.

Keith’s hand is beginning to move faster, that other hand coming down from the wall to grasp at his cock and relish the double stimulation. Little does Lance know that Keith can smell the waves of testosterone coming off of the horny Alpha masturbating to the sight of him. Keith can’t think, can only react to the scent as it arouses him further and brings him closer to his brink. He’s gasping breaths now, hips stuttering desperately for release.

Little noises are starting to drop from his lips. Oh, those lips. Lance can just imagine them stretched tight and pink around his cock as he fucks Keith’s face.

Keith would look so pretty servicing him…

The noises are growing louder, and Lance wishes he could step forwards and be the one to have Keith mewling. He would make sure the red paladin ended up screaming by the time he was through.

“Ah- ah, yes, yes…” Keith is muttering, not caring who could be listening.

Which suited Lance very well.

His hand grips tighter on his cock, feels the twitching length between his fingers. Goddamn, he’s close. Closer than he’s managed to get in a long time.

“Yes!” Keith’s voice cries. “Right there – oh, more!”

Lance wishes, oh how he wishes he could give Keith what he was asking for…

Keith is clearly almost at the end of his rope, his hips beginning to stutter erratically. With a great cry Keith’s entire body locks up, slick pouring from his hole and painting the tile in a splatter of white from his cock. It takes Lance a moment to realise what Keith shouted, but as soon as he does Lance is tipping over the edge too, spilling in his leggings as he cums and cums, biting into those boxers to keep from crying out.

Because Keith shouted his name. _Lance._ While Keith had climaxed in the showers, he had shouted Lance’s name like Lance was the one making him feel so good.

Once he comes down from his high, he panics. His eyes dart back to Keith only to find the red paladin is still recovering from his orgasm. Without a second thought Lance turns and leaves, grabbing his shower caddy and racing through the castle back to his room before he gets noticed.

He closes the door after him, leaning back against it will a relieved sigh. He might have gotten away with it…

That scent of omega still swirls around him, and with horror he looks down to look at his fisted hand, black boxers still gripped tightly between his fingers. Before he can stop himself he brings them back to his nose for another deep breath, cock twitching in his damp leggings.

Fuck.

What was he supposed to do now?

*****

Keith caught his breath and stood, making sure to rinse the shower walls down before hastily washing his hair and covering his body in soapy suds, still surprised that he touched himself in such a public place.

He hadn’t felt such a strong primal need to do that in a while: his cheeks flamed in embarrassment as he fought to think about Lance slapping his ass.

One little smack, and he was reduced to this state.

Embarrassing.

But he couldn’t help it: especially when he swore he could smell the aroused scent of an alpha. He shook his head, trying to discard the stupid thought: there was only one alpha aboard the castle and he was arrogant and annoying. Not to mention, not interested in Keith.

He was certain he had imagined the scent.

Keith rinsed off quickly and turned off the shower. He returned to the changing room with a towel around his waist, hair dripping water onto his shoulders as he grabbed the fresh clothes he had brought along. Feeling more refreshed than he had in a while, he picked up his training clothes to fold and put away in his bag.

He froze for a moment.

Huh…

Odd.

Where were his boxers?

Confused he looked through the pile of dirty clothes and his bag, wondering where he could have put them. He looked around the changing room and the damp showers to see if he had recklessly discarded them somewhere on his desperate rampage to touch himself.

He stared down at his belongings, dumbfounded as to where they could have gone.

For a moment, he entertained the idea that maybe he hadn’t imagined the alpha’s scent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After months of waiting, he had a target. A target with a hard-headed attitude and defences that needed broken down before he could get a clear shot. Lance smirked to himself._  
>  Well, he wasn’t the team sharpshooter for nothing.  
>    
> In which Lance can't keep his hands to himself, and Keith can't decide how he feels about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Phew - here's an update, fresh off the presses!  
> FYI, I am adding a dubcon tag to this story because of this chapter. Because, even though Keith doesn't tell Lance to stop, he doesn't explicitly consent to Lance's advances (apart from one section where Keith tells Lance to let go and he doesn't do it immediately). Be assured, Keith is enjoying every moment (despite himself) and would make sure Lance knew if he wasn't, but figured I would err on the side of caution so I don't make anyone uncomfortable.  
> Anyway, enjoy part 2!

He was fucked.

He woke up nervous, the scent from the stolen boxers filling his room, intoxicating and causing his cock to twist in interest.

Fuck.

He was _fucked._

Sighing, Lance got out of bed and set about getting ready for the day, throwing clothes on before heading to the shared bathrooms. As he brushed his teeth his mind wandered to what he was going to do when he saw Keith – he should just play it cool, right? Keith didn’t necessarily know that Lance had been there, watching him, listening to him moan…

The boxers came to mind and he sighed again, spitting into the sink and rinsing his mouth out. Things would have been fine if he had just left the underwear behind. Now he had successfully incriminated himself and wasn’t sure what he could say to resolve the situation.

Because, regardless of how many people were on the ship, when Keith tried to work out what had happened Lance was the only possible suspect. 2 betas, 2 aliens, a mated alpha…

And then there was Lance.

Lance, unmated and horny, who’s nose went sniffing every time a possible mate walked through the door. Lance, who couldn’t help himself from flirting with anyone and everyone. Who's eyes slowly dragged over each and every curve of those who passed him by. Who probably spent more time winking than actually blinking.

_He was fucked!_

He rinsed off his toothbrush and took a moment to peer at his guilt-stricken face in the mirror before reaching forwards to open the cabinet, not wanting to look at himself anymore.

He was sick in the head.

He rummaged through his cabinet, taking a moment to halfheartedly rearrange his various products, considering using a face mask to extend the time he could reasonably hide in the bathroom for.

Keith’s moans and gasps replayed in his mind on a constant loop: he had barely managed any sleep last night, too preoccupied with the image of Keith in the shower. How stupid could he be to not to have noticed Keith was an omega sooner? What a cruel twist of fate, getting exactly what he had prayed for in someone who couldn’t stand to have him within 3 feet of him.

Suppose that’s why they say to be careful what you wish for…

Resolving to bite the bullet he slammed the cabinet door shut with a touch too much force, jumping violently as he found a pair of dark eyes glaring at him from the mirror’s reflection.

He turned with a lump in his throat, gut curling, as he realised just how close Keith was standing to him. The red paladin was right up in his space, glaring up at him with such intensity Lance was certain he was about to have a heart attack. This close Lance couldn’t help but notice how Keith had to look _up_ at him, how soft and inviting that dark hair looked, how much Lance wanted to wind his fingers through it-

“What the fuck are you playing at?” Keith said, voice tight with barely contained rage. He jabbed a finger into Lance’s chest, hard enough to bruise, and Lance couldn’t help but scowl as he reacted automatically and curled his fingers around Keith’s wrist, holding him still.

Keith pulled against him, trying to break free of his hold, but Lance wasn’t having it. “ _Excuse_ me?”

“Let go,” Keith growled.

“Maybe when you start acting like a civilised human being.” Lance knew he had no leg to stand on here - but the way Keith was acting was lighting a fire in him, his anger rising to meet Keith’s.

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Keith spat. Lance watched how that anger swirled and coiled in Keith’s eyes, how it seemed to darken them to almost black. How Keith was scowling and still tugging at his wrist, how his hands were coiled into loose fists as though rearing for a fight. Lance saw all of this, but what drew his eyes most was the red flush building in Keith’s cheeks, how much he wanted to reach out and cup the back of his head and capture those scowling lips with his to shut him up.

Lance raised a nonchalant eyebrow and relented, releasing Keith’s wrist so he could slide his hands into his pockets and lean back against the sink. Keith snatched his wrist back, absentmindedly rubbing at where Lance’s skin had touched his.

“You’re a fucking creep,” Keith said.

“And you’re an omega,” Lance’s mouth curled in the corner, feeling those alpha instincts starting to rise within him, calling for him to put Keith back in his place right here. He fought against them: that wasn’t how he liked to do things.

He liked his omegas desperate, _begging_ for his cock…

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Keith’s mouth seemed permanently screwed into a scowl at this point: it was a struggle for Lance to remember what the boy looked like without that grimace on his lips. He has to fight to keep himself from leaning down and kissing that look from Keith’s face.

Lance shrugged. “Would have been good information to know. You know, considering we’re supposed to be a team and all.”

Keith forced out a spiteful bark of a laugh. “Considering we’re a _team?_ Don’t you mean, considering you’re a horn-dog alpha?”

“Tom- _ae-_ to, tom-a-to.”

Keith raised that hand as though to poke Lance’s chest again but, thinking better of it, draws back to just point an accusing finger. “Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean you get to have any claim to me. I’ve got standards, and trust me when I tell you that you aren’t anywhere close to meeting them.”

“Oh yeah?” Lance could feel the hairs on the back of his neck starting to stand up. He feels his posture straighten, pushing off of the sink and taking a step towards Keith. Trying to keep distance between the two of them, Keith takes a hasty step backwards.

“Y-yeah.” Keith says, trying to maintain his resolve as he becomes acutely aware of the alpha looming over him with a dangerous look starting to build in his eyes. “I’m not interested in some pervert that likes to intimately watch people and steal their underwear.”

The smile that spreads across Lance’s lips is closer to a grimace: a carnal flash of teeth, a pointed canine catching on the edge of his lip. Keith feels his stomach somersault at the sight, unable to stop himself taking another step away.

“Big words,” Lance’s voice is low and husky, _dangerous,_ “Especially from a desperate omega touching himself in the public showers, where anyone could see him.”

Keith feels his next retort lodge painfully in his throat as his eyes grow wide. “That’s not-”

Lance is stalking closer, forcing Keith further back to maintain any semblance of space between the two. “Oh really?” He asks sceptically. “What? That’s not what you wanted – someone walking in and seeing you? You didn’t enjoy the thrill of someone watching you fuck yourself on your fingers?”

Keith has nothing to say, feeling trapped beneath Lance’s intense gaze.

“So, what you’re telling me,” Lance says slowly, “Is that you were such a desperate slut that you couldn’t control yourself until you got back to your room? That you didn’t care who could have possibly seen you, as long as you got what you wanted?” 

Keith’s back hits against the wall and he finds himself cornered as Lance crowds his vision, stepping closer until all he can see is those cold, blue eyes. He shudders.

A hand lands on the wall right by Keith’s head and he flinches as Lance leans closer, one point of escape blocked by that tanned arm.

“So you’re not a voyeuristic bitch, but rather a pathetic whore with no self restraint?”

Keith opens his mouth to try and explain, but all that comes out is a weak squeak that only makes Lance’s grin grow wider. Those teeth glint dangerously, threatening to devour him.

“What was it that set you off, I wonder?” Lance ponders, raising his other hand and tracing a light line down Keith’s cheekbone, feeling the flesh trembling lightly beneath his fingers. Despite himself, Keith feels interest coiling in his gut, slowly building as Lance’s body only seems to press closer. He’s trapped beneath the whims of an alpha, and his instincts are screaming at him to look down in submission and give the alpha what he wants. “What got your panties so wet, hmm?”

An image comes to Lance’s mind: Keith’s face, red with what he thought was outrage, before he scurried off at the end of their training session.

Raising an eyebrow, Lance drops his hand from Keith’s face to grab at an ass cheek with iron fingers. Keith’s knees almost give out beneath him, furious with himself as he hears his loud gasp in the quiet room.

“All of that, from what? A little smack on the ass?” Lance’s hand is moving, kneading the muscle of Keith’s ass, and Keith can do nothing but stand there and try to think through the haze falling over him. “You really that desperate?”

“N-no…” Keith says shakily, breathing becoming difficult with how close Lance is. His scent is _everywhere,_ pressing in on him with each inhale, clouding his brain in a fog.

“N-no?” Lance mocks. His fingers don’t stop, groping Keith’s ass with bruising touches. “No, what? No, you don’t want me touching you? No, you’re not that desperate? Which one is it baby?”

Keith can’t stop the tremors running across his skin, can’t stop how his body is reacting to the words and the touches and _Lance._

“You don't have to answer,” Lance says, dipping his head so his lips lie a hair’s breadth from Keith’s. Keith has to physically lock his muscles to keep from leaning forward and taking them in his. “Because we both know either would be a _lie_.”

That hand leaves his ass, the flesh inexplicably cold at the loss of contact. Lance raises his hand back to Keith's face, patting his cheek condescendingly. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

Keith almost fucking _whines,_ Lance’s smooth deep voice doing things to him he never considered possible before. But before he can make more of an embarrassment of himself the bathroom door is opening and Lance is stepping back, hastily putting space between them and rearranging his face into a look of friendly greeting.

Hunk walks in, completely oblivious to the situation. “Morning guys,” He says groggily, robotically applying toothpaste to his toothbrush.

“Hey man,” Lance grins, that alpha persona completely melted away. He claps a hand to Hunk’s bare shoulder, and Keith shudders at the sound. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, not too bad,” Hunk shrugs, speaking through a mouthful of foam. His eyes wander on the mirror and finally take account of Keith leaning heavily against the wall looking dazed. “Keith? You okay there bud?”

Lance turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow and giving him a coy smile. “You don’t look so good,” He says with a knowing gaze. “Do you need to go to medbay?”

Keith shakes his head furiously, slowly coming back to himself. Goddamn it, what had just happened – how had a situation starting with him telling Lance off evolved into _that?_ “Yeah,” He says, hearing the croak in his voice.

“You sure?” Hunk asked, too sweet for his own good. “You look like you’re going to collapse any second now.”

“I’m fine,” He says gruffly, letting his scowl fall back into place. He stands up, ignoring just how weak his knees feel beneath his weight. “I’ll catch you guys later.” He makes a speedy exit before his body gives up on him. His pulse is racing: he feels like he’s about to have a heart attack. He needs to get back to his room and calm the fuck down, take stock of what just happened.

The door slams after him and Hunk raises an eyebrow. “What’s his problem?”

Lance shrugs, hiding his smirk from Hunk. “Who knows – he’s a weird dude.”

“Five dollars to anyone who could guess what’s going on in that head of his,” Hunk chuckles and shakes his head.

At this moment in time, Lance liked his odds.

He eyed the door Keith had disappeared through, thinking a moment before grabbing his stuff. “Catch you later man,” He said hastily before disappearing.

Confused, Hunk turned back to the mirror, giving his reflection a confused shrug. “What’s up with everyone today…?”

In the hallway, practically jogging back to his room, Lance’s mind raced over what had just happened. He had expected himself to apologise to Keith and beg for his forgiveness – not do _that._

And, while he could very well be deluded, he was pretty sure that Keith had been _into_ it. He hastily closed the door after him, hit once again by the scent of _omega_ from those damned boxers.

It set his mind racing, body humming at the prospect of an available omega so close to him.

Lance licked his lips, palming his crotch to relieve some pressure, letting himself build up to that edge but pulling away before he let himself tip over.

After months of waiting, he had a target. A target with a hard-headed attitude and defences that needed broken down before he could get a clear shot. Lance smirked to himself.

Well, he wasn’t the team sharpshooter for nothing.

*****

Over the coming days, Keith sensed the change in the dynamic between Lance and him.

It started with coy looks across the table at dinner, sneaked winks and subtle innuendos. This, Keith could deal with.

However, this was not where Lance stopped.

Next came the touches.

Passing each other in the hallway he would feel the sting of Lance’s palm meeting his ass. While it didn’t have the same effect as the first time it had happened, it was still enough to leave Keith breathless as Lance continued on down the hall as though nothing had happened.

One night it was Keith’s turn to tidy up after dinner. He had been standing alone, leaning his front against the counter as he dried the dishes, only to have Lance appear from thin air behind him. Pretending to need something in the cupboard above Keith, Lance leaned over him, enveloping his body with his shadow and pressing his hips to Keith’s ass. Keith was surprised he didn’t crack the glass he was holding as Lance was suddenly rubbing against the curve of his ass, the hard press of his cock against his cheeks. Keith was frozen as minutes dragged on and Lance used his body, alternating between hard and fast or agonisingly slow grinds. He felt like a toy as Lance pleasured himself with his body, grunting in his ear, as Keith stood there and hopelessly bit his lip.

“Oh, there is it,” Lance said, his hot breath brushing Keith’s ear as he pulled out a pack of what he called ‘space snacks’. Pulling the bag open, Lance began munching and left the room without another word, leaving Keith feeling boneless and weak against the counter. It took him a few long minutes before he could piece his brain back together enough to finish what he had been doing. He tidied up the rest of the kitchen as fast as he could - partially due to the fear that Lance would return, and partially due to the fact that a part of him _wanted_ Lance to return.

And that thought scared him more than anything.

*****

It frightened him.

That, no matter how hard he tried to remind himself to scowl at Lance and tell him to fuck off, he was finding his skin tingling in anticipation whenever Lance was near. Would he touch him this time – what would he do, what would he _say_? Keith had to mentally scold himself as his imagination tried to run away from him, forcing himself to concentrate on maintaining his resolve.

But Lance was seemingly only just getting started…

As time went on, the touches became bolder, _cockier_. Hands grabbing at his ass as Lance was walking and chatting to Hunk. A slight tug to his hair during a team meeting. A hard palm to his cock during training practice.

Keith could feel himself getting weaker, those scowls harder and harder to conjure up.

“Okay team,” Shiro announced with a clap of his hands. “We’re almost done: everyone, grab your lions. We’ll run a couple of formations and then call it a day.”

There were whoops from the team, heading out quickly to be done with training already. Keith stopped off by the changing room to grab a cereal bar-type of alien food before heading out. Shiro _said_ it would only be a couple of formations, but Keith knew him better than that. Better to grab something to eat now rather than later.

He had bent over to rummage through his back when he felt pressure at his back, pushing him down further to rest against the bench. He huffed his surprise, following where the hand led him as fingers began to knead at his ass.

“Lance-” He growled, trying to shift but that pressure on his back increased. He stopped struggling.

Lance didn’t say a word to him, too preoccupied with the sight of the ass presented before him. His mouth watered, instincts crying to _rip_ through the armour and bury his cock.

Instead, sure that Keith wasn’t going to move, his other hand came down to grip his ass, massaging the flesh tenderly, watching how it moved beneath his hands.

Beautiful.

“ _Lance,_ ” Keith growled again, however this time he didn’t try and move. “They’re going to wonder where we are.”

“Shh…” Lance said quietly, not appreciating his attention being dragged from what he was doing.

“Lance!”

_SMACK!_

Keith jumped violently as Lance’s palm struck his cheeks, hand immediately coming back to rub the now tender flesh.

“Hey-!”

Another harsh smack and Keith had to bite his lip from crying out. These rough hits – these were new.

“I told you to be quiet,” Lance said, voice not raising in volume but wielding a new intensity. 

Keith squirmed beneath Lance’s massaging hands, confused as to whether he really wanted Lance to stop or not. He hated to admit it but those two slaps had send arousal coursing through his body, the tight feeling of his hard cock trapped in his flight suit uncomfortable.

Another slap, another uncontrollable jolt of his body beneath Lance’s hand. “You like that, kitten?” Lance asked. “I think you do.”

Afraid of what another slap could do to him, Keith bit his tongue and kept quiet.

Those hands returned to rubbing his ass tenderly. “Good boy,” Lance breathed, the praise inexplicably working to wind Keith tighter, fighting the urge to press his ass back so he could rut against Lance’s crotch.

“Are you wet, hmm?” Lance asked with mock innocence, pretending he couldn’t smell the heavy scent of arousal from Keith. “A couple little slaps and you’re soaking your flight suit? Disgusting.”

Keith’s head fell to rest against the bench below him, trying to hide his blush and biting the inside of his cheek to keep from whining. Despite his attempts, Lance could still make out the reddening of the tips of his ears. He grinned, letting go and taking a step away. “We had better go – Shiro will be waiting.”

He looked at Keith’s ass again and couldn’t help but give it another harsh smack before finally walking away, politely ignoring the muffled sound that escaped Keith’s mouth.

He would allow him to hide his noises, for now.

Once Keith got himself back together he had to race to the hanger, apologising profusely to Shiro and lying about needing the toilet.

“Jeez Keith,” Pidge said with a wrinkle of their nose, “I don’t even _want_ to know what took you so long.”

Keith scowled at them, trying to ignore the snicker of Lance’s laugh that somehow cut through the din of everyone’s chatter.

Shiro clapped his hands, gaining the team’s attention. “Right team, back to work!”

As Lance made his way to his lion he passed Keith and quickly nipped a tender ass cheek with his fingers. Keith jumped back, eyes darting around in fear of someone having seen. Lance winked at him and left to get Blue whilst Keith glared after him.

Keith cursed himself as, as he expected, training lasted an _age,_ Shiro the perfectionist having some kind of problem with each and every formation they ran. At this rate, they would finish well after the sun went down. Which would usually be fine with Keith: he was used to Shiro’s high standards.

What was bothering Keith was just how _uncomfortable_ he was. Despite numerous deep, calming breaths his cock still strained against his flight suit, each manoeuvre Keith made twisting and dragging the fabric across his body and rubbing against his throbbing cock. Twitching in interest every time Lance's voice was heard over the comms.

Not only that, but he was _soaked._

If he thought one little slap to the ass from Lance was bad, 4 rough ones had him positively _wrecked._ He felt how his slick clung to his legs, plastering his underwear to his skin, certain that he was soaking through his flight suit. His face was flaming red by the end of training from how embarrassed he was with himself, hanging back in his lion till the others had left so he didn’t have to face them.

Of course, typically, Lance was waiting on him, lounging against Red’s leg with crossed arms and a smirk. Keith glared at him as he met his eye before turning away from him.

“You alright, buddy?” Lance asked offhandedly, falling into step beside Keith.

“Fuck off, Lance,” Keith warned, keeping his eyes ahead.

“Aw, what’s got you in such a bad mood? Not enjoy training?”

Keith didn’t say anything, learning that retaliating tended to end him up in even more hot water. Lance smirked, noting the pouting omega before grabbing his arm and pressing him up against the wall.

Keith growled at him where he held him, but didn’t say anything else.

Lance conjured up a look of fake sincerity, mouth dripping with sarcasm, “Aw, poor kitten - feeling frustrated?”

“Fuck off,” Keith said, noting how much bite he had already lost in the saying. He tried to hold onto his glare, ignoring how much he ended up enjoying the pet name.

“Hmm,” Lance considered, reaching a hand up to cup Keith’s chin. “I’m getting real sick of your filthy little mouth, kitten.” Those fingers grew firm as Lance gripped his chin and forced it up, exposing his throat and accenting the movement of his Adam’s apple nervously bobbing. “Careful, or I’ll need to wash your mouth out.”

“What do you _want_ from me?” Keith asked, certain he already knew the answer.

“What a good question,” Lance smiled, taking a minute to think. “I want…well, I want _you_. Begging, whining, writhing beneath me…how does that sound?”

Keith hoped he managed to hide the spike of excitement he felt at those words.

“Not going to happen.”

“You’re sure?” Lance said with a raised eyebrow. “Then why are we here, Keith? Consider, why have you not told me that you are not interested and to leave you alone. All you’ve said to me is a few half-assed ‘fuck offs’. Tell me, do you want me to leave you alone?”

Keith stays silent.

“Because,” Lance presses, seeing Keith isn’t going to say anything to him, “I would be off of you in a heartbeat, if you told me to. Leave, lick my wounds, move past it. But, you need to say the words.”

And Keith wished he could say them with conviction, but as it stood he couldn’t even imagine how he would _start_ to say such a thing.

Because here, below Lance’s strong hands pressing him down, he felt so weak. Too weak to lie, almost too weak to keep pretending that he didn’t want this.

“Can’t even convince yourself, can you?” Lance asked, eyes tracing every line in his face. A knee presses between Keith’s legs and he allows it to press his thighs apart. He shudders as Lance lets go of his face, that hand dropping to trace the hard line of his cock pressed against his flight suit. Keith’s hands grip Lance’s forearms to keep himself steady, breathing heavily. That hand continues to trace a light line down, coming across the obvious wet patch between Keith’s thighs. Lance raises an eyebrow, “Can’t make yourself believe a lie when you’re standing here in front of me absolutely _filthy._ ” That finger traces teasing circles, feather light, against his body suit, feeling the extent of Keith’s embarrassment.

Lance leans forward to whisper in his ear, “You dirty _whore_.”

Lance pulls back, wiping his damp fingers against Keith’s cheek, wiping a fingertip across Keith’s lip. “You can lie to yourself all you want,” Lance said, watching Keith’s form slump against the wall without anything to hold on to. “I’m just trying to help you be true to yourself.”

With one last heated gaze, Lance turns and walks away. Once he disappears from sight Keith’s legs give out beneath him, his body sliding down the wall to rest on his still tender ass. He was breathing heavily, sweat dotting his brow. He wanted to swear, to shout and punch something he was so mad at himself.

Lance was right.

Lance was _right._

And he had to admit to himself that he couldn’t take much more of this.

The looks, the words, the touches...

He was going to _snap._

Goddamn it.

He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was that?  
> Are we all excited for part 3?  
> Because I certainly know that I am...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Keith swatted the fondling hand away, not letting himself turn around to scowl at the blue paladin. “I don’t have time for games Lance.”  
>  “So I see. Still, what’s a few more minutes?”_
> 
> In which Keith feels his self control crumbling, and Lance keeps playing his games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, meant to get this out to you earlier than this but unfortunately 1) work was kind of kicking my ass, and 2) I desperately wanted to get my Light In His Darkness fic up as I have been working on it for weeks and was too scared to upload it before now (self plug: if you want some wholesome fluff with a twist of angst and a sweet ending, I encourage you to check it out! I haven't been so proud of myself with something I've written in a while, and I want to share it with the world!)  
> ANYWAY as you can see, this fic is now projected to be 4 chapters instead of 3 (this chapter just kept growing and I wanted to give you guys an update instead of it rambling on for 3 years and taking forever to update).   
> I hope you enjoy!

Keith felt like he was paranoid, glancing over his shoulder every two minutes to make sure that he was still alone. Because, right now, he couldn’t let himself be around Lance.

Just because he had come to terms with the fact that he wanted Lance to fuck him did _not_ mean that he was content to just let himself give in. If he gave in to every primal desire he had face in his life, he would be a dead man.

He at least had _some_ self-control.

Keith arrived to training late one day, not caring that Shiro would be displeased with his tardiness. He told himself he arrived late so he could avoid Lance’s advances in the training room and save himself a headache.

(The truth was that he couldn’t trust himself not to stare as Lance got changed).

As predicted the changing room was empty when he arrived. He sighed gratefully, feeling his rigid back relaxing as he hastily changed from his jeans into his work-out leggings.

The hand gripping his ass really shouldn’t have made him jump at this stage, but he squeaked in surprise all the same.

“Running a little late, aren’t we kitten?”

Keith swatted the fondling hand away, not letting himself turn around to scowl at the blue paladin. “I don’t have time for games Lance.”

“So I see. Still, what’s a few more minutes?”

He gasped as Lance pressed his front flush with Keith’s back, pushing every curve and ridge of his body against him. Keith struggled halfheartedly, blushing as he felt Lance’s cock through the layers of fabric. Even soft, the guy felt huge.

_Stop it._

“I thought you were running late?” Lance teased, amused with how Keith’s brain seems to have shuddered to a stop. “Here, let me help you out.”

With just hands on his hips Keith was trembling, Lance sliding his palms around to Keith's front to sit on the waist band of his leggings, pulling the elastic teasingly and letting them snap back against Keith’s skin. Grinning, pressing his nose into Keith’s shoulder and taking a deep breath, Lance let his fingers slip beneath to toy with the edge of his boxers.

“Lance.” Keith breathed. “I’m already half changed.” Every word was a struggle to get out, to keep even.

“Oops, my bad,” Lance said into his ear, hands moving up under Keith’s black t-shift. His fingers traced over his abs, exploring the taught ridges of muscle, moving higher before lightly grazing one of his nipples. Keith felt his back arch, body not under his control as those firm hands held him close.

Enjoying his reaction, Lance did it again, moving to rub at both of his nipples, rolling them between his fingers until they were firm to the touch. Keith squirmed against him, against those hands shoved up his top, powerless to do anything but gasp and shake.

“Aw, such a sensitive little omega,” Lance’s teasing voice whispered. “Can you cum, just from me playing with your nipples? I’ll have to find out one day.”

Lance pinched one of the nubs tauntingly and Keith had to bite his lip to contain the whine that built in his throat. He was pressing his whole body weight against Lance, unsure if he was trying to get away from those wandering hands or get closer to Lance.

Teeth grazed his shoulder, right where a mating bite would lie, and he shuddered.

“When you give in, I’ll take such good care of you,” Lance told him, still rolling his nipples. Keith felt how hard he was in his leggings, his cock straining even against the stretchy fabric. “My pliant little omega – I’ll spoil you rotten.”

“I-” Keith’s breath was a pathetic huff. Goddamn it he couldn’t let Lance keep unravelling him like this! “I will never be yours.”

“Are you sure?” Lance questioned.

“Y-yes,” He tried to say with conviction.

“Just look at yourself, Keith.”

But he kept his eyes firmly shut: he didn’t want to confront the state of himself. “Just because I’m horny doesn’t mean you can have me.”

A chuckle at his shoulder, hot breath against his skin. “We’ll see.” Another bite of teeth, hard enough to raise concern in Keith: Lance _wouldn’t_.

He was right: Lance only wanted someone who wanted him back. After all, that’s why he had been working so hard on Keith - to make the red paladin _see_.

“Maybe I could get you a little collar. Would you like that, kitten?” Keith shakily shook his head but Lance carried on undeterred, mouthing at his neck. “You could wear it all the time – at least until you let me bite you. Just to make sure everyone knows who you belong to.”

“Lance-!” Keith’s rebuttal died off as Lance harshly twisted one of his nipples and he practically collapsed against him.

“Maybe a nice red, leather collar – you look so good in red. With a little name tag dangling from it, in the shape of a little blue love heart…” Keith felt Lance’s smile against his skin as he continued his teasing nibbles across Keith’s shoulder, those fingers never once stopping on his chest. “Property of Lance: Do Not Touch? I like the sound of that.”

Keith shook his head, at a loss for words.

“No? Okay, what about…Naughty Boy: If Found, Spank.”

“Never-”

“Aw, why not? We both know how much you like getting spanked.”

“Fuck you.” He doesn’t even know why he tries to say it – his voice just sounds utterly defeated.

“No,” Lance whispered, tracing his lips over Keith’s ear and breathing hot air against him. “That’s what I’m going to be doing to you.”

With a light kiss to the shoulder, Lance was gone, disappearing through the door into the training room, letting the door swing shut after him.

Keith had to run to the bathroom to try and dry off his underwear, willing his erection away so no one could see it through the stretch of his leggings. He hastily changed his shirt, trying to ignore how his still-hard nipples pressed obscenely against the fabric, sharp enough to cut glass. Sighing he shrugged on his cropped jacket, sure to overheat but at a loss for how else to disguise his treacherous chest.

Tying his hair up into a ponytail, he figured he had better bite the bullet sooner rather than later, and headed through the door to a room of critical eyes.

*****

As expected, Shiro wasn’t impressed. With not only one but two paladins running late he pressed the group extra hard, sure to have their muscles aching by the end of the session. He excused Pidge and Hunk, eyeing up Lance and Keith sternly.

“Since you two can’t be bothered to take this training seriously and turn up on time,” He started with a strict tone, “You two can enjoy running laps for the next half hour before you finish up.”

“But Shiro-” Lance complained.

“No buts. Get on with it.”

Keith wanted to swear: this was his worst nightmare. Being trapped in a room with just Lance. Lance, skin glistening with sweat, stinking of confident alpha-

Shit.

With a huff he set off at a jog, trying not to say a word and just get in with it as Shiro left. He was uncomfortable in his jacket, but he had checked throughout Shiro’s session and his nipples were still hard as rocks. He felt too nervous to expose them, to afraid of how it would feel to have Lance eyeing them up with that hungry look.

Lance, wanting to show off, set off at a faster space and was soon regularly overtaking Keith. Each time he passed him a hand smacked his ass, making Keith’s frown deepen each time.

“Didn’t realise you were so slow, Samurai,” Lance chuckled, barely out of breath as he carried on, making sure he would have enough time to lap Keith again.

Keith just kept his head down, praying his willpower would hold out with each smack to his ass. He just needed to get to the end of this session before he could run back to his room and cool himself off. He felt disgustingly sticky in his jacket, but still refused to shrug it off.

Finally, their timer started beeping, signalling their run’s end. Keith was prepared to dash out the door, turning to leave but finding Lance blocking his exit. He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Yes?”

“How about some hand to hand combat?” Lance asked, feigning innocence. “We both know I could do with some work on it. I would appreciate the help”

Keith snorted, “I don’t think so. I know your game, Lance. It’s not going to work.”

Lance pouted, and Jesus how was that so cute? Keith had to force himself to look away, tear his eyes from how Lance’s lips looked perfect for kissing, biting-

“I’m not playing any game.”

Keith had to keep himself from saying how the naughty twinkle in Lance’s eye told him otherwise, but instead he just shook his head and started to walk away.

“How about we place a bet?”

Keith stopped walking, despite himself.

“What kind of bet?” Damn it, damn it – this was a bad idea!

“An old classic. Healing pods, one week.”

Keith laughed, “You enjoying cleaning them so much you want a reason to return?”

“I don’t plan on losing.” Lance’s voice had turned hard, that dangerous voice that kept turning Keith boneless. Keith turned back around, taking in that intense gaze raking over his body and swallowed around the lump in his throat.

It was stupid to consider-

“Aw,” Lance mocked, “You scared?”

Keith scowled, and Lance knew he had him.

This might be the most idiotic thing Keith had ever done – but no way he was scared. He would show Lance, make him eat those cocky words.

Lance had played him like a fiddle.

They started out easy, a few jabs at each other that could easily be blocked. But Keith was tired and irritable, wary of that glint of mischief in Lance’s eyes – he began pushing the fight on, getting more technical and trying to pin Lance as fast as possible.

Success: Keith straddled the alpha’s hips, his knees pining Lance’s arms to his side. He smirked cockily, “1-nil.”

Then suddenly Keith’s smile dropped.

God, Lance was _hard._

Actually paying attention to where he sat, Keith realised with horror that he could feel the hard press of Lance’s dick against his ass. He flinched and jumped up as he felt his mouth salivate, felt how his hips had automatically tried to grind down on him despite his brain yelling at him to stop being a sex-driven idiot.

Lance sat up on his elbows, clearly amused. “1-nil,” He echoed with a nod of his head.

The next round Keith found himself being much more delicate, wary of how his eyes kept drifting down to look at the clear outlined bulge in Lance’s leggings. God, it was like Lance had a third leg – the thing was huge! Would it even fit? He would love to try-

He yelped at he felt his legs swept out from underneath him, clattering heavily on his front as Lance pounced on his back and pinned him there, holding his arms at the small of his back and wrapping slender fingers around his wrists. Keith struggled but nothing he did managed to dislodge Lance. He huffed a sigh into the mat, accepting his defeat.

“1-1,” He muttered.

Soft lips brushed against the side of his neck, shockingly gentle against Lance’s recent rough touches. “1-1,” He mumbled against his skin.

Lance let Keith stand, and as he got his legs back under him he was irritated to find that his face was flushed. He saw Lance smirking and he scowled, “I’m tired. Lets finish this.”

Lance shifted down into a fighting stance, prepared as Keith came at him on the offensive. Keith fought hard and fast, turning instinctual to ignore his stupid horny thoughts and keep them from clouding his judgement. He was so close to winning - he knew he was - able to mentally map out the final steps he needed to take in order to beat Lance. Like a game of chess this was all strategy, and Keith was confident in his abilities.

What he didn’t account for was the hand that ended up on his crotch.

Thinking it was a punch headed for his chest Keith reached his hands up to block, leaving easy access as he felt Lance’s hand press heavily against his crotch. His breath caught, not ready to admit how hard he still was, and as he felt his brain briefly shut down Lance stepped up and struck, taking full advantage of Keith’s hesitation.

Next thing Keith knew he was on the floor with Lance straddling his hips, his arms stretched high over his head and held in place by unwavering hands. He tried to shift and pull from the grip but it was no good: Lance had him.

And, as he looked down on him, his expression showed a man who was positively _starving_ _._

Lance’s eyes lingered on his chest, and Keith’s cheeks flamed as he realised his jacket had fallen open, leaving his hard nipples on full display. Lance licked his lips, watching Keith’s expression, “You enjoyed my touches that much?”

Keith stammered and squirmed, no way to move and cover himself. He felt so exposed: just wanted Lance’s eyes off of him. He didn’t want to feel how that heat started in his belly and spread up his chest, didn’t want to give in and thrust up against Lance where he sat on him in a desperate search for friction.

Lance’s gaze zeroed in and he leaned down, mouthing at where Keith’s nipples pressed against his tank top. Keith gasped as Lance’s tongue lightly traced a hard nub, circling it. He wanted to cry as he felt teeth graze against it teasingly, biting down and pulling.

“1-2,” Lance breathed, hot breath against Keith’s chest. “I win.”

Keith shook his head, squirming with vigour as Lance sucked on one of his nipples, practically making the red paladin see stars. “Nuh uh – you cheated.”

“No I didn’t,” Lance said, moving up to kiss at Keith’s neck, leaving the fabric over Keith’s sensitive nipples cold, the temperature change making them harder still. “Submit.”

“Dirty- dirty trick.” Keith forced out as he felt Lance’s lips sucking bruises into his neck. He tried to move, to turn away, but those lips followed him undeterred.

“Submit, Keith.”

“No.”

He could feel Lance’s demeanour changing, how he was shifting into the alpha that always got what he wanted, that wasn’t prepared to argue with bratty omegas. “ _Submit_.”

That voice was hard to argue with, the dangerous tone making Keith’s submissive omega side lash out. He felt his head fall farther to the side, opening up his neck to allow Lance’s lips more room to explore. Lance growled, the sound reverberating across Keith’s skin, and he found himself whimper quietly in response.

A slow, hot tongue licked up the length of Keith’s neck and he shivered. Lance wound the fingers of one hand around both of Keith’s wrists, keeping them both effectively restrained as he brought the his other hand down to grip Keith’s jaw. He forcibly turned Keith’s face to his, the strong grip making it impossible for Keith to look away from those intensely blue eyes.

Lance seemed at war with himself, body locking up as countless thoughts rushed through his head. A decision was made, a dam was broken, and suddenly Lance’s lips were against his own, both bruising and soft all at once.

Keith’s body felt like it buzzed with electricity, jaw growing slack where Lance still held it with an iron grip, letting Lance lick into his mouth possessively. His mouth was open and pliable, letting Lance take everything he wanted from him. Keith struggled weakly, no longer trying to get away but instead desperate to wind his arms around Lance’s neck and hold him close, to make sure that their lips would stay firmly slotted together.

Lance growled again, low and buzzing through Keith’s head. He sighed into Lance’s mouth, his own tongue now pressing forward as he found himself kissing back, just as passionate as Lance was.

Long minutes passed before Lance seemed to compose himself and pull himself back, the two paladins breathing heavily as they stared at each other.

“I-” Lance started, that alpha persona melted away as he seemed at a loss for words.

“Okay,” Keith said hastily before he could stop himself.

Lance tilted his head down at him in confusion, “Huh?”

“I submit,” Keith forced the confession, his voice breathy and weak and sounding like he was about to cry, lips feeling bruised from the force of the kiss. “I submit – I _submit_. You win.”

Lance grinned. “Enjoy cleaning the healing pods.”

How could the boy be this dense, after all this time? Keith wanted to cry in frustration because Lance wasn’t understanding what he was telling him.

“I give up – you _win_.” Keith repeated, keeping eye contact with the boy hovering above him, his body enveloping his own in shadow. “You can fuck me.”

An eyebrow raise, the curl of a lip. “I can, can I?” Lance asked, strangely amused.

Keith nodded, the movement making him dizzy after the kiss left him so lightheaded.

“Hmm,” Lance considered for a minute, leaning down as though to kiss Keith again. Keith couldn’t help but lean closer, lifting his head, desperate for those lips to meet his again. “You know what?” Lance said, freezing out of Keith’s reach and staring at him with mischievous eyes. “I think I’m good.”

“Wha-?” Was all Keith managed to get out before Lance’s weight was off of him, the blue paladin strolling towards the changing rooms without a care in the world.

“See you around Keith!” He waved, not turning back. “I expect you to leave those cryopods squeaky clean!”

Keith was stunned, frozen in his body as he watched Lance exit the training room without a second thought. His brain was a fog of confusion as he lay there, unable to even consider the idea of standing up yet. His cock strained against his leggings, tenting the material as Keith felt the blood pulsing through the flesh, crying for attention.

His body felt cold from where Lance pressed his weight against him, and for the moment Keith’s brain was stuck on one single thought:

What the _fuck?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, how was that? 
> 
> Are we all waiting with baited breath for the final instalment? 
> 
> Are we all desperate for the conclusion?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it (that scene in the changing rooms? PHEW!).   
> Work might be hectic for me as I've got a lot going on, but I am hoping to have the final chapter up in the next few days (fingers crossed)!!  
> See you then x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He had let himself give in._  
>  He had said that Lance could fuck him.  
> He had crumbled.  
> What else did Lance want?
> 
> Keith finally snapped, and Lance apparently doesn't care anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS GUYS.  
> On a side note, why is my smut ending up so goddamn long??  
> Does this always happen??  
> Enjoy!!

He was going to go insane.

He couldn’t get his head around it – why was Lance being like this?

Keith was going to _scream._

As he made his way through the castle, his skin jumped in anticipation each time Lance was close, subconsciously preparing himself to be touched, caressed, smacked…

And each time Lance walked past him like he wasn’t even there.

Keith wanted to reach out and grab him, make him kiss him again and not stop until he was dizzy and breathless. He wanted to slam Lance up against the wall and tell him that if he didn’t fuck him right that second Keith was going to throw him in the airlock and send his ass out into space.

But each time his desperation outweighed his anger, and felt it was much more likely that he was going to breakdown and cry from how tightly wound he was. Each time he wanted to speak it took him forever to pick through his sluggish thought process to make a legible sentence, and that once he had formulated a response Lance was already gone.

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

He had let himself give in.

He had said that Lance could fuck him.

He had crumbled.

What else did Lance want?

*****

They were in training, and Keith had ended up paired with Pidge for hand to hand combat once Lance grabbed Hunk. Which was fine. It was totally fine – Keith wasn’t struggling to keep his eyes off of Lance and his toned muscles, how they moved beneath the skin tight outfits-

Pidge managed to pin him.

He couldn’t even formulate a response whilst the green paladin celebrated whilst standing over him.

Shiro called for them to switch, and Keith felt his resolve solidify as he prepared for Lance to square up to him in his normal cocky fashion.

Keith couldn’t quite put into words how it felt to see Hunk nervously approaching him, Pidge and Lance walking off together to the other end of the room to discuss recently learned techniques. 

“Take it easy on me, okay?” Hunk asked with a shaky laugh.

Keith couldn’t contain the icy tone in his voice as he asked, “Lance too scared to face me?”

Hunk shrugged, “Usually I can bribe him into taking you on – no offence, but I would rather keep my body unscrambled. But today nothing I said interested him: he was adamant that it was my turn to fight you. I practically _begged_ him but he refused.”

_Practically begged…_

_Practically…_

That gave Keith an idea.

“Keith?” Hunk prompted, drawing him from his thought process. “Can we get this over with please?”

Keith stuttered for a minute before letting Hunk know he needed the bathroom real quick. He entered the changing rooms and leaned back against the closed door, taking a deep breath…

He couldn’t do it.

If what he thought was right, there’s no way he could do what Lance was wanting from him…

But that feeling of helplessness beneath Lance’s gaze, that pleasant fog that clouded his mind as Lance’s hands grazed over his body…it was intoxicating. Addictive. That small taste enough to have hooked Keith and drive him crazy, his body craving more.

And while the idea of begging made him feel awkward and embarrassed, a part of him thrummed with excitement at the idea of Lance finally giving him what he wanted: what he _needed._

He steeled his resolve and hastily scribbled out a note, slipping it into the pocket of Lance’s jacket before forcing himself to leave before he could snatch the note back. The back of his neck felt hot with embarrassment, and anxiety swirled in his gut the rest of the training session as he took it easy on Hunk and walked him through some new techniques.

As soon as training was over Keith was gone, not even stopping to change out of his leggings and tank top. He simply walked through the changing room and grabbed his stuff, knowing he couldn’t possibly look at Lance when he discovered the note.

He just hoped it worked.

If it didn’t, he was pretty sure he was going to lose his mind.

*****

 _You won’t see me at dinner tonight._  
I’m hungry for something else.  
Why don’t you stop by my room and find out what?  
K. 

******

There was no two ways about it, Lance was excited.

He reread the note again, wanting to be certain that it was real, that he hadn’t imagined it.

But here it was in writing, clear as day: Keith had invited him into his room. Into his personal space where he could be Omega Keith as opposed to Tough Guy, Moody Keith. Lance briefly wondered about what Keith’s nest would be like – would there be room for him in there too…

He was frozen outside of Keith’s door, the anticipation too much for him to be able to knock on the door and enter.

Should he even knock? Keith must be expecting him.

Did Keith even think he would show?

What if this was all a joke?

Lance forced himself to remember just how red and breathless Keith had become under his touches, the earnest look in his eye as he whispered, ‘ _You can fuck me…’_

That hadn’t been good enough for Lance.

He was intrigued to find out what Keith would do next...

He opened the door, and his heart stopped.

Keith was kneeling in the middle of his room, head bowed and hands resting on his thighs, still wearing his training gear. Holy crap, how long had he been sitting here, waiting for Lance?

Keith’s head raised slowly and met Lance’s eyes. The two regarded each other for a moment, the breath frozen in Lance’s chest as he stood in the open doorway but made no move to come any closer.

Keith’s hands balled into fists against his legs as he forced himself to breathe something that Lance didn’t hear.

“What?” Lance asked, feeling numb.

Keith huffed, shoulders shaking under the strain of his tense muscles. “Please…” Keith said weakly, breaking eye contact with Lance as he did, unable to beg straight to his face.

Oh.

Oh, that one word from Keith’s lips and Lance almost snapped.

But Lance was still frozen, and Keith continued on regardless, as though a dam had broken and now that he had forced himself to start there was no stopping him now. He kept his head turned all the while, unable to meet Lance’s eye again as he pleaded with him, “Please, _please_ Lance. Please fuck me – I need it, I need _you._ I can’t take this anymore – I need your hands on me, I need you inside of me-” Keith’s breath hitched as though he were about to start crying, shaking growing stronger. He took a deep breath, looked right back at Lance and said in a resolute tone, “Please let me be fucked by you.”

Lance felt the control of his body coming back to him, finally realising that he still stood in the doorway. The _open_ doorway. Anyone could have walked past and heard or seen Keith like this, and the red paladin didn’t care. Didn’t care as he sat on his knees before Lance and pleaded with him.

Something finally snapped in Lance and he stepped forwards, closing the door firmly behind him: _no one_ else would be allowed to see Keith like this, no one but him.

“Stand,” Lance ordered, enjoying how quickly Keith made is way to his feet. Lance stepped forwards, noting how Keith’s body shivered in anticipation as he came closer. Lance smiled a predatory smile, excited to finally put his hands on Keith the way he desperately wanted to.

Keith’s breath hitched again as Lance laid a gentle hand to his cheek, staring up at the blue paladin with wide eyes before Lance sunk down into a kiss.

It was soft, sweet even, Lance tentatively exploring Keith’s mouth, a slowed down thing as opposed to the messy make-out session in the training room. Lance loved to kiss like this, slow so he could relish every sweep of his tongue, every sigh against his mouth, feeling how his partner melted beneath him.

He brought his other hand to rest on the small of Keith’s back, holding him close.

Keith felt like his head was stuffed with cotton wool, his entire world narrowing to Lance’s lips on his, where his fingers graced his face and his back. He had been prepared for fast and rough and found himself surprised as he felt himself shaking apart under a few light touches.

But he should have known that, after all this time, these touches weren’t going to scratch his itch: he needed Lance, and he needed him _now._ There would be time later for soft kisses: for now he needed ploughed into the mattress, hard enough that he would feel it for days.

Lance felt how he squirmed against him and he broke their kiss to chuckle, “Patience, kitten.”

“Lance-”

“Ah ah ah. You begged me to fuck you: if that’s what you want, then you need to be good.”

Lance was pretty sure Keith almost whined at that.

He decided that _almost_ wasn’t good enough.

He stepped back and let his eyes wander over Keith’s body, circling around him to take him in from every angle. Keith’s hands were fisted again, trying to remain patient as Lance’s evaluating gaze traced over his skin.

“Strip.”

Keith’s shaky hands rested on the hem of his tank top, lifting it slowly to reveal the pale skin beneath. He pulled it over his head and dropped it to the floor, bent over to slide his leggings down over his legs.

Lance enjoyed watching the waistband slip over the mound of Keith’s ass, perfectly framed in red boxers.

Keith’s hands came to rest on his boxers, ready to pull them down, but Lance called him to stop.

“On the bed,” Lance ordered.

Keith’s eyes flickered to the bed sheets and pillows, painstakingly arranged into his nest. Lance noted the look of worry on his face.

“Truthfully,” Lance said softly, breaking the façade of dom to calm Keith’s concerns, “We are probably going to destroy it. So you’ll either need to make a new one, or we can go somewhere else to continue this. It’s up to you.”

Keith slowly shook his head, mouth too dry to speak. No – he wanted Lance here, in his bed. He wanted Lance’s scent to mix with his in his bed sheets, wanted Lance to leave some kind of mark here, to prove it happened-

“Okay,” Lance said, voice still soft, “We can make a new one. After.”

_After._

Keith shivered.

“Now,” Lance snapped, assuming his role again, “On the bed.”

Keith clambered into his nest, knocking pillows aside and smoothing parts of the duvet to make sure they had room.

“Lie down.”

Keith lay back, feeling exposed and spread beneath Lance as he climbed into the bed and looked down at Keith with those hungry eyes. Without a word Lance grabbed a few pillows to arrange around Keith, slipping a couple under his hips to tilt his pelvis. He noticed how his legs naturally spread, face growing hot at how he was lying here presenting himself.

Lance started at his neck.

Still not as rough as Keith expected, Lance gently traced Keith’s skin with his lips, sucking a couple of dark hickeys into the hollow of Keith’s neck when he couldn’t hold himself back. His teeth grazed Keith’s collarbones, kissing down to suck on his nipples and have them standing erect. A sharp pinch and Keith gasped, feeling him squirm against Lance’s hands. 

“You really are so sensitive…” Lance said in awe, almost as though to himself.

Lance spent time at his nipples, watching how Keith’s chest grew flush – but mostly soft touches, gentle rolls of the nubs between his fingers.

Keith almost felt like Lance was worshipping him, taking the time to appreciate every curve of his body.

He slowly – too slowly! – made his way down Keith’s stomach, a trail of kisses leading down, down…

Oh god, Keith was already embarrassingly hard.

Lance’s mouth came to a stop at the waistband of the boxers, parting his lips to nipple at the fabric with his teeth. Keith wanted to cry for him to just rip them off already, but fought to keep quiet: Lance wouldn’t like him to complain.

Smirking as though Lance knew what he was thinking, he moved past the waistband and further down, leaving the fabric frustratingly in place. He mouthed Keith’s cock through the cotton, noting the wet patch spreading by Keith’s leaking tip.

Gentle kisses down his shaft, cock twitching with each touch, Lance moved lower, moved closer-

That omega scent was _so s_ trong. Lance’s eyes lidded and he couldn’t contain himself as he pressed forwards and took a deep inhale, mouth desperately moving against the fabric to lap at Keith’s wetness.

Keith couldn’t stop himself as he heard the moan slip past his lips.

With an animalistic growl Lance was sitting up and ripping the boxers off of Keith, cupping the underneath of Keith’s thighs to bring them up to his chest so Lance had unrestricted access. He dove in face first and began eating Keith out with fervour, licking and sucking, that tongue circling his rim mercilessly. Keith was gasping regularly now, hips shifting as though unsure whether or not to move closer or further away.

Lance was in a world of his own, zeroed in on the taste – the _scent –_ of Keith, wanting to devour each and every inch, not noticing as slick and spit ran down his face to his chin. He let go of Keith’s leg to slip two fingers inside of him, moving them in time with his tongue.

“Lance-!” Keith groaned, spurring Lance on harder.

The fingers began scissoring him, massaging at his walls as he pumped slick out over them. Keith felt absolutely filthy as his cock leaked pre onto his navel, feeling naked and vulnerable as he realised that Lance was still fully clothed.

Lance’s fingers hit a spot inside of him and Keith saw fireworks, feeling his entire body lock up as pleasure coursed through him like electricity.

Lance smirked and found that spot again, and again, relentless as he massaged his fingers over it until Keith was a shuddering mess. He couldn’t stop the moans slipping past his lips, reaching up to cover his hand with his mouth and try to muffle himself.

He yelped as he felt a firm smack on his ass, looking down with wide eyes as Lance regarded him with an unimpressed stare.

“Take your hands away, I want to hear you.”

In an instant Keith’s hand was gone, now fisting in the sheets to keep from moving again as Lance resumed his treatment. Lance was humming now, the rumbling vibrations mixing deliciously with the push and pull of his fingers, the hot licks from his mouth. With a loud shout Keith’s body locked up tight, jaw hanging open as his orgasm crashed through him. Lance didn’t stop as Keith trembled beneath him, stroking him through the waves of pleasure.

Keith collapsed into the mattress, completely spent as his body turned to jello.

“Good boy,” Lance praised in that alpha voice, Keith feeling the squirm of pleasure at his words. Lance’s fingers were still rubbing that spot in Keith, making him writhe from overstimulation.

“Lance, give me minute-”

“Nope.” A third finger entered and made Keith shudder. “I want you nice and wet for when I finally let you have my cock. Let’s say…two more orgasms, then we’ll move on.”

Keith’s skin was crawling with the sensation, shaking his head from side to side: there’s no way he could get through another orgasm so soon, let alone _two!_ And all without Lance’s cock.

“Lance, please-”

“Shh kitten,” Lance hummed, letting his fingers do the work as he returned his mouth’s attentions to Keith’s nipples. “Just relax and let it come. You need to be nice and loose if you want to be able to take me.”

Keith whined, losing track of Lance’s words as his body warred with itself, the aftershocks of overstimulation clashing with the coils of pleasure that Lance’s fingers were pulling from him. His head rolled, splaying his dark hair out across the duvet in a sweaty mess. He felt boneless, his body twitching and jerking as Lance worked over him.

“Good boy, good boy,” Lance’s breath was hot against his chest, Keith feeling him littering the skin with hickies. “You’re so good. Just breathe-”

Keith’s weakly twitching cock caught Lance’s eyes and, before he knew what he was doing, he was swallowing him down in one go. Keith’s hips bucked as Lance’s head began lazily bobbing in his lap, a high pitched whine dropping from his lips.

He was close – he couldn’t understand it, but he was close again! That need for the surge of pure pleasure to overtake gripped him and, before he could stop himself, he had grabbed Lance’s hair and was thrusting into the back of his throat quickly before cumming again with a whimper. He collapsed back and let his eyes close, not initially noticing the change in the atmosphere as Lance spat his mouthful of cum onto the floor.

His eyes sprung open as he felt fingers in his hair, pulling on the roots harshly and bringing his head up. Lance’s eyes were filling his vision with a heated intensity, overflowing with an unreadable emotion.

“Floor,” Lance snapped, releasing Keith’s hair and letting his head drop down from his limp neck. “Now.”

The tone of Lance’s voice was terrifying and he moved as quickly as he could. Lance pushed him down to his knees roughly, winding fingers back into his hair to pull his hair back and elongate his neck.

“Desperate _slut,”_ Lance spat. “So desperate to cum you resort to acting like an animal.”

Keith was lost for words, nothing to defend himself with beneath those judging eyes.

“If you think I’m going to fuck such a selfish whore, you can think again.” Lance released his hair, pushing him between the shoulder blades to press his chest into the floor, forcing his face into the carpet.

“Horny bitches don’t get to go on the bed.” Lance released him, his tone making Keith freeze and keep his face down. He jumped as Lance roughly manhandled him, grabbing his hips to make sure his ass was high in the air. The cum on his stomach was chilling and sticky, making him feel absolutely filthy.

He whimpered as Lance’s hand struck his ass, harder than any slap he had received from him before. “I guess I will need to teach you who’s the alpha, and who’s the omega.” Another slap and Keith buried his face into the carpet.

Lance smacked him again and Keith cried out through his ragged throat, “I’m sorry!”

“No.” Smack. “I don’t think you are.”

Neither of them could deny that Keith’s cock was already hard, even as his ass grew red raw.

“Disgusting.” _Smack! “_ Disgusting, selfish creature. So desperate you can’t even take a punishment properly.”

“I’m sorry, Lance!” Keith’s voice was shaky, desperately trying to cry out so Lance could hear him over the smacks to his ass. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again!”

Lance didn’t stop.

“Please.”

Keith thought that begging might calm Lance, but no luck.

“I’m sorry, Alpha!”

A pause.

“What was that, slut?”

Keith swallowed, turning his face to try and look at Lance. “I- I’m sorry,” He gasped.

_SMACK!_

“ALPHA! I’m sorry, _Alpha!”_

Lance let his hand drop, rubbing his stinging palms together as he crouched down to regard Keith. “How sorry?”

“Very,” Keith hiccuped, feeling the wetness of tears in the corner of his eyes. “Very, very sorry Alpha. I swear.”

Lance tutted, rubbing at his chin. “You were a bad boy.”

“Yes, alpha.” Keith nodded.

“You needed taught a lesson.”

“Thank you, alpha.”

“Hmm,” Lance wondered, enjoying the fact that Keith was barely shaking, hyper focused on staying still and not disappointing Lance further.

“Tell you what,” Lance smiled. “I will still fuck you-” He held his hand up as Keith’s face burst into relief, “But, I still need one more orgasm from you, remember?”

“Yes, yes alpha,” Keith nodded. He felt his legs widen, ready to accommodate Lance and for his slender fingers to return.

“Now now,” Lance shook his head, tutting in disappointment. “You were very selfish, kitten. I can’t have that.”

Keith nodded his head slowly, suspicious.

“So, you’re going to give me this final orgasm _without_ my help.” Lance stood up and stepped back, crossing his arms. “You can finger yourself and when you’re done I’ll consider whether or not you’ve made up for what you’ve done.”

Keith lowered a shaky hand to his hole, keeping his ass in the air and face pressed to the ground, shifting so he could keep eye contact with Lance. His fingers traced the rim of his hole, sweeping through his wetness and shuddering from sensitivity as he pressed his fingers in. He started moving them and whined, his body resisting any more pleasure. He tried to rock his hips and hissed as it drew his attention to the sting of his ass.

Lance sat with crossed legs and a smirk, enjoying the show as Keith tried to build pleasure back up, squirming and gasping as his body fought against him. His hand shook, desperately massaging at the walls of his hole and trying to chase the glimmer of pleasure at his core.

Slowly – so slowly – the tension across Keith’s body eased. The cry of overstimulation dimmed to a hum and he could focus more readily on his finger’s administrations. Throughout this all he made sure to watch Lance, made Lance see the desperation swimming in his eyes.

Lance uncrossed his legs and snapped his fingers. Keith froze.

“Come here, kitten,” He said, spreading his legs wide enough so Keith would be able to fit between them. Keith started to stand and Lance tutted, shaking his head. “Ah ah. Kittens don’t walk, do they?”

Nodding his head Keith approached Lance on his hands and knees, feeling his ass swaying as he came closer. He stopped before Lance and tried to sit back on his haunches, keeping his sore ass cheeks hovering over his feet.

Lance gave him a look, raising his eyebrow. “Well? Get to work.”

With the order Keith’s hands were on Lance’s thighs, popping open the button of his jeans and pulling down the zip. Lance helped him by raising up as Keith tugged Lance’s jeans down far enough to free his crotch. Keith’s mind clouded over as he reached into Lance’s boxers to pull him out.

That alpha scent was so strong, Keith felt dizzy.

Lance’s cock sprang free, and Keith subconsciously licked his lips.

Oh my…

Like, he _knew_ Lance was going to be big. He had felt that monstrous thing pressing against him more than once.

But none of that could have prepared him for the real thing.

Lance’s cock was long, _and_ girthy. Way too big to fit all of it in Keith’s mouth. He leaned forward to run a tongue up a prominent vein, slipping Lance’s head into his mouth to suckle and lick at the tip. Lance sighed contently, resting a light hand on Keith’s head as he set to work fitting as much of Lance’s length down his throat as he could manage.

“I didn’t tell you to stop touching yourself, kitten.” That hand pet Keith’s hair and he found himself leaning in to the touch, hand returning to slip fingers into his hole.

Keith felt strangely content. On his knees in front of Lance and lazily sucking on his cock, fingers running through his hair as he pleasures himself. He felt like he could sit here for hours, servicing his alpha, letting him use his mouth as much as he wanted.

He felt safe.

Lance was gritting his teeth, tensing up to avoid thrusting into Keith’s mouth and making him gag. He bit his lip, blown away by how glorious the heat of Keith’s mouth was and refusing to cum before he could fuck Keith like he desperately wanted. “One more orgasm, Kitten,” He breathed, fighting to keep his eyes open so he could keep watching Keith. “One more. You’re doing so good, you’re almost there.”

Keith moaned around Lance, head bobbing with a faster rhythm to match that of his fingers. He wrapped his free hand around the base of Lance’s cock, trying to ground himself as he pistoned his fingers in and out.

“You’re so good, baby. One more. One more-”

Keith cried through a mouthful of cock as his orgasm hit, cock spluttering pathetically as he whined through his nose. His brain completely shut down and he popped off Lance’s cock to breathe heavily, certain that if he wasn’t leaning against Lance’s leg he would have collapsed on the floor.

Lance stood and leaned down, slipping hands under Keith’s body and carrying him bridal style, holding him close to his chest. He brought him to the bed and settled him down gently on his back, kissing the tears from Keith’s cheeks and arranging the pillows around him.

“So good, you’re so good kitten,” Lance murmured against Keith’s skin. Still foggy, Keith didn’t quite realise what was going on as hands lifted his knees up to his chest. It wasn’t until he felt the fat head of Lance’s cock at his entrance that Keith came back to himself. “Wait!” He cried.

Lance’s hips stilled and pressed no further, nosing at Keith’s neck. “It’s okay, kitten. I’m finally going to give you what you want.”

“I can’t,” Keith shook his head pathetically. “I can’t Lance, you’ll kill me.”

“You can do this, kitten. You were _made_ for this.”

Lance pressed forwards slightly and Keith’s head snapped back, his inner walls fluttering desperately around Lance’s length as he pressed the head in. God he was so big, there was no way-

“Relax, baby,” Lance whispered, teeth tugging at one of his earlobes. “Relax, and breathe. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

And despite his body screaming that he couldn’t do this, Keith lay back down against the duvet and kept eye contact with Lance, surprising himself when he realised that he trusted Lance.

He _trusted_ him.

When did that happen?

Lance kept up shallow thrusts in and out of Keith, letting him get used to the drag of his cock and grow accustomed to the stretch. 

“Almost there, kitten. You’re doing so good.”

Keith whimpered and tilted his head, sighing happily as Lance took the hint and leaned down to kiss him. His lips moved automatically with Lance’s, feeling as though they were two puzzle pieces finally slotting together. They kissed lazily and, eventually, Lance was fully seated in Keith.

Sex with Lance was more gentle than Keith would have first imagined. The alpha was attentive and, dare he say, sweet? Checking in with him and desperate to kiss every inch of skin he could reach. Keith would whine and moan around him and Lance would smile, feeling proud as he asked, _‘you like that, baby?’_

Despite himself, Keith was hard again.

Lance shifted and pulled one of Keith’s legs up over his shoulder, helping him reach further inside. Keith gasped, legs opened up and no way to close them as Lance buried his cock inside over and over.

The pace was increasing, Lance’s cock punching gasping ‘ _fuck’_ s from Keith’s lips.

Then he felt the swell beginning at the base of Lance’s cock each time he thrust in deep. He bit his lip to keep his treacherous words inside.

Lance misread his discomfort, kissing his forehead sweetly. “Don’t worry, kitten. I won’t make you take it today. You’re doing so good – so good for me. You’re perfect, so perfect...”

Lance’s concern and his praising words were too much, too good at taking down Keith’s walls as he heard himself begging, “Please, alpha. Please give it to me!”

Lance’s pace stuttered. “What?”

“Your knot,” Keith begged, squirming as Lance slowed down. He rocked his hips, searching for that sweet friction. “Please, alpha. I want it.”

“I don’t think-”

“Please!” Keith cried, feeling his fingernails digging deep trenches into Lance’s shoulders.

Lance’s pace picked back up: with each thrust into Keith he pressed his knot against the rim of his hole harder and harder, trying to slacken the muscle there. It was a slow process, made agonising as Keith couldn’t stop his begging ‘ _please!’s_ from dropping from his lips.

He shivered at a particularly hard thrust, breath punched from his lungs.

There was sweat on Lance’s brow now, the alpha incredibly focused as he worked on opening Keith up as far as he could go. “A little more, kitten,” He praised, “You’re so close.”

“Please…”

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll give you what you want – I’ll give you anything and everything you ask for.”

Keith’s eyes were fluttering, rolling back from pleasure as Lance breathed heavily above him. With one final thrust both of them shouted out moans as Lance’s knot pushed in to Keith. Before he knew what was happening Keith was cumming again, dry and gasping from the sublime feeling of _fullness._ Tears ran freely down his face as Lance rocked into him, each push and pull of his hips causing that knot to tug against his rim. It continued to swell as Lance worked up to his orgasm, and Keith was limp as he let Lance keep using his body, high on the feeling.

Lance was breathing heavily into his neck, pressing soft kisses there. Keith turned his head and bared his neck, another weak, “Please…” Whispered.

“We’re almost there, Kitten. You’re so perfect – so good to me…” Another teasing kiss was placed.

Keith stretched his neck out, “Please, Lance.”

“Please-?”

“Bite me, mark me. Make me yours. Please.”

Lance’s eyes zeroed in on Keith’s pale, unmarked neck, and shivered. “Keith, you don’t know what you’re saying-”

But he did know.

He did know what he was saying: he felt safe with this person, safe and cared for. That’s more than anyone had managed to give him in years. He didn’t want to lose that: he wanted Lance scarred on his skin forever. “Please Lance.” He felt like crying.

Lance nibbled delicately at the skin, refusing to bite down. “Not now, kitten. Maybe one day – I meant it when I said I would give you anything you asked for.”

Keith whined, too tired to pout and instead reached up to wrap his arms around Lance’s neck and pull him down into a kiss. He felt how Lance’s hips started jerking erratically, and finally the alpha was crying out into his mouth as he felt hot cum being pumped into him. He moaned at the feeling, at the pull of the solid knot against his hole. Lance collapsed on top of him, hips jerking as he milked his cock inside Keith for all it was worth.

When it was over, the two were silent for a few long minutes, breathing heavily and trying to get their heads screwed back on.

It was Lance that moved first, careful not to jostle his knot too much as he used his long arms to grab pillows strewn around them. Goddamn, Keith had used a lot of pillows for his nest.

“What you doing?” Keith asked quietly, just wanting to enjoy lying here and not be faced with so much movement.

“Trying to put together a makeshift nest for you,” Lance said, surrounding the two with a wall of pillows before grabbing at the duvet to cover them both. Keith sighed contently as Lance stopped moving and wrapped his arms back around him, chuckling as Keith buried his head in Lance’s chest.

“Was that all…okay?” Lance asked, starting to run his fingers through Keith’s hair and tease the tangles from the dark locks. “Like… was there anything you didn’t like?”

Keith nodded. “Better than okay. That was…” He swept his mind over the scenario again, and his stomach dropped. Oh god-

“Keith?” Lance asked, voice concerned.

Keith hid his face in Lance’s chest, feeling mortified as he cried, “I asked you to bite me!”

It took a moment for Lance to relax before he was laughing, the vibrations shaking Keith where he was pressed against him. “You did!”

Keith wanted to die. He couldn’t believe himself! What was he thinking…

Well, he had been thinking that he was safe. And comfortable. And happy…

And the more he thought about it, the more he terrified himself with the thought that maybe he didn’t regret what he had said.

“It’s okay,” Lance soothed, pulling Keith closer. “I know it was just the situation talking: there was a lot of hormones flying around there.”

“Thank you,” Keith breathed, still shocked with the knowledge that, even now, he still wanted to turn his head and let Lance mark him.

If they weren’t knotted right now, Keith couldn’t be sure that thought wouldn’t have sent him running for the hills.

“Besides,” Lance said, the bass of his voice reverberating in his chest against where Keith lay, “I’ve got to woo you with more than just my dick before anything like that. My mamma raised a gentleman!”

Keith snorted. “Yeah, a gentleman who teases people to death in a bid to get them to sleep with him.”

“Tell me you didn’t enjoy it. Tell me that right now and, as soon as my knot is down, I’ll leave and you’ll never hear from me again.”

“We’re both part of Voltron, you can’t go anywhere.”

“Fine – you’ll never hear from me outside of the realm of being workplace-acquaintances.”

Keith wanted to retort, but instead his body betrayed him as he yawned into Lance’s chest. Lance smiled, rubbing a soothing hand over the small of Keith’s back. “Why don’t you take a nap? My knot won’t go down for a while, I can wake you when it does and we can go get cleaned up?”

Keith hummed in agreement against his chest, too tired to say anything else.

Smiling, Lance continued to stroke the red paladin’s hair, not realising when he started singing an old Spanish song his mamma used to sing to him, but unable to bring himself to stop. Instead he let the soft, slow song lull Keith off to sleep, that hand in his hair never stopping.

For the first time in such a long time, lying right there in Lance’s arms, Keith felt like he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you really wanted Lance to roughly fuck Keith - I figured our sweet blue paladin would want his first time with Keith to be special (that said, he was more than pleased with the rougher foreplay).
> 
> Why does my smut keep ending in emotions?!
> 
> And thus, this is the end...or perhaps not? I think I am going to add to this au in the future (I really like ABO stuff and I've had a few really interesting comments left that I would love to let play out...). So this piece will likely become the first in a series of ABO oneshots, so keep your eyes peeled for updates!
> 
> That said, anything ABO won't come up straight away - there's a few things on my trope list (NSFW and SFW) that I want to try and get through first, but either way I should have some new content up very soon! 
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait - let me know what you thought down below x

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is... I love pervert Lance. 
> 
> Keith is going to get _wrecked_.


End file.
